We will compare the pancreatic polypeptide response to sham feeding with that to a protein rich mixed meal as measures of automatic neuropathy in diabetic patients. The study population will consist of controls, diabetics with documented autonomic neuropathy and diabetics with no autonomic neuropathy. These two tests will be compared to other tests of autonomic function including cardiovascular autonomic testing.